


Un choix logique

by Nadirha



Series: War has no winners [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_100_mots, Drabble, Ethics, Gen, Mad Science, Nerdiness, Potions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beaucoup se sont plu à croire que de vulgaires considérations émotionnelles telles que la rancoeur ou le besoin de reconnaissance ont guidé Severus vers Voldemort. Il n'en est rien. C'était un choix purement rationnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un choix logique

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Severus Snape  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter à JKR l'univers et ses personnages. J'adore jouer avec, mais je les rends après, c'est juré !  
>  **Rating :** PG-13  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond !  
>  **Défi :** "effet secondaire", sur la communauté LJ hp_100_mots  
>  **Date :** écrit le 07/05/2008

On ne peut connaître les effets d'une potion avant de l'avoir testée. Trop de variables interviennent pour permettre de prévoir avec précision ce que donnera un nouveau mélange. Même le meilleur Maître de Potions est réduit à des hypothèses.

Seulement, la Lumière refuse par principe les tests sur les créatures vivantes, et a fortiori sur les êtres humains. Conséquence logique, aucune nouvelle potion ne peut être développée légalement tant qu'elle règne.

Quel autre choix restait-il donc à un Créateur de Potions cherchant la reconnaissance de son Art que de se joindre aux Ténèbres ?

Snape n'avait pas besoin d'autre raison.


End file.
